“Nem Me Impune Lecessit”
by zahyi
Summary: Aku tak ingin menjadi orang jahat... Tapi aku juga tak akan menjadi orang baik... -Baekhyun "Tak seorang pun dapat mengusikku tanpa dihukum”. Cast Chanbaek/ Chansoo/ Kyuhyun/Kris/sehun/luhan
1. Prolog

K

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

 _"Appa... " panggil Baekhyun pada ayahnya yang menatap jenazah istrinya -ibu baekhyun_

 _"Tidak apa sayang..." Tuan byun berusaha menenangkan putra kecilnya._

 _"Eomma... Wae? kenapa eomma tidak bangun appa? Apa baek berbuat kesalahan??." tanya Byun baekhyun, putra bungsu Tuan Byun._

 _"Eomma tak akan pernah marah kepadamu sayang... Eomma hanya lelah dan butuh istirahat." jelas Tuan Byun pada baekhyun_

 _"Istirahat?." tanya baekhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman singkat oleh tuan byun._

 _Suasana pemakaman tampak kondusif kala pemakaman Byun Hanna, istri dari CEO Byun Corp yang telah mendahului mereka menemui sang pencipta. Banyak yang hadir namun tidak banyak yang mengucapkan belasungkawa atau bahkan setidaknya berbicara pada baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Baekhyun, anak bungsu Tuan Byun itu kini sedang berdiri menerima ucapan belasungkawa beberapa manusia yang masih memiliki hati untuk ibunya tercinta. Tampak sangat tenang dan dewasa, namun sangat hancur didalamnya._

 _Sekarang baekhyun tau apa makna dari istirahat yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya tadi, istirahat untuk selama lamanya._

 _Sehari setelah pemakaman_

 _Hujan turun cukup deras hari ini, baekhyun dengan ayahnya memutuskan untuk pindah rumah dan meninggalkan semua kenangan dirumah itu. Tak banyak yang dibawanya, hanya sebuah bandul berbentuk kincir peninggalan ibunya._

 _Baekhyun kecil tak tau kemana ayahnya akan membawa nya, ia menatap kosong pada jendela berembun dengan beberapa tetesan air hujan yang berlomba menuruni kaca jendela._

 _"Baek, apa kau dengar ayah??." tanya sang ayah._

 _"Hmm..." baekhyun terlalu malas untuk menjawab._

 _"Jadilah anak baik didepan Eomma barumu nanti..." ayahnya mengingatkan_

 _ **'BRENGSEK!! EOMMAKU BARU SAJA DITANAM KEMARIN SIANG!! DAN KAU DENGAN MUDAH MENGGANTIKANNYA??!! BAHKAN TANAH BEKAS PEMAKAMANYA MASIH MENEMPEL DI SEPATU MU BRENGSEK!!'** Hatinya menjerit._

 _Ntah darimana baekhyun kecil yang masih berusia 8 tahun pintar mengumpat pada orang tua, baekhyun bersumpah ia hanya mengikuti tokoh antagonis yg sering ia lihat ditelevisi. Kata eomma mengumpat itu tidak baik, namun menurut baekhyun mengumpat pada orang yang tidak baik tidak masalah. Bukannya sesuatu yg tidak baik harus mendapat sesuatu yg tidak baik juga??_

 _TBC_

 _Next kah?? Ini ff pertama saya hohoho..._

 _-K_


	2. Chapter 1

K

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong

Tuan byun melihat kearah Baekhyun yang tampak gelisah sambil meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Baek... Maafkan appa." ucap pria paruh baya itu pada Baekhyun

"Ayah melakukan semua ini demi dirimu..." lanjutnya.

"Ya... Demi diriku." lirih Baekhyun masih memandang kebawah sambil meremas tangannya.

 _Cklek_

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita cantik dengan senyuman lembutnya menyambut Baekhyun dan Tuan byun bersama ke 3 anaknya. Ke 3 anaknya?? Ya kalian tidak salah membaca karna memang seperti itu adanya.

"Selamat datang sayang... Eomma harap kau akan betah berada disini. Kenalkan ini saudara saudari barumu, eomma berjanji kau pasti tidak akan kesepian..." ucap nya ceria sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun masuk ke kediamannya yang besar, sebesar kediaman Baekhyun dahulu.

Ketiga anak yang Baekhyun liat tadi ternyata akan menjadi saudara tirinya, ia bahkan tidak menyangka akan. memiliki saudara tiri sebanyak ini.

 _Baekhyun Pov_

Im yoona namanya, Appa kemarin mengatakannya padaku, meski aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa appa akan memiliki eomma yg lain selama ini. Aku memang masih kecil namun aku sudah merasa cukup dewasa untuk mengerti akan semua ini.

Ternyata masih ada banyak kenyataan yang belum ku tahu selama ini.

Appa lebih dulu mempunyai anak dari Im Yoona ini bahkan sebelum aku terlahir. Apa ini artinya akulah si anak _'Selingkuhan'_?? Apakah Eomma ku adalah istri simpanan??

Appa mengenalkanku pada ke 3 anak tadi..

Byun Kyuhyun, ia adalah anak pertama disini. Berumur lebih tua 2 tahun dariku bisa kulihat dari pancaran matanya, ia adalah sosok hyung yang tegas, bermata setajam elang dan penuh akan wibawa. Entahlah, dia masih berumur 10 tahun tapi pembawaannya lebih menusuk dari pada appa.

Anak kedua mereka bernama Kyungsoo ia berusia sama denganku, menatapku dengan mata burung hantunya seraya tersenyum lebar padaku. Atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, entah apa yang sedang ia rencanakan aku pun tak tau. Yang kutau pasti _Itu bukanlah hal yang baik._

Terakhir aku melihat seorang gadis kecil yang polos tampak sangat imut dimataku, namanya Miru. Ia sangat indah dengan wajahnya yang berseri sambil melambai malu kearahku, ntah mengapa aku tersenyum singkat untuknya. Miru yang malu sontak memeluk Kyuhyun sang kakak dan meminta sang kakak untuk menggendongnya.

 _'Eomma, aku sungguh tak akan pernah menggantikanmu. Aku berjanji..."_

 _Baekhyun Pov end._

"Kyu sayang, tolong bantu Baekhyun membawa barang barangnya dan tunjukan letak kamar kalian." Yoona Yoona ini menugaskan Kyuhyun hyung membantuku.

"Tidak usah Kyu, appa akan membawa barang barang. Kau tunjukkan saja dimana kamar kalian." ucap appa sambil keluar mengambil barang yang ada dimobil.

Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan Miru dan menuntun jalan kearah kamar merekanyang terletak dilantai 2

 _'Kamar kalian??' pikir baekhyun_ _yang mengikuti kyuhyun dari belakang._

"Kau benar, kamar kita. Kita akan berbagi kamar, kamarku memang cukup besar jadi tak usah khawatir jika kamarku akan terasa sempit meski ditambah satu penghuni baru." Kyuhyun menebak isi pikiran baekhyun, baekhyun kaget tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun terlihat seperti seorang dukun yang senang membaca fikiran pasiennya.

"Aku bukan dukun, jangan menjadi bodoh dan mempercayai omong kosong dari dukun. Aku benar benar membenci dukun". ucapan Kyuhyun barusan menyadarkan baekhyun, ternyata Kyuhyun bukanlah dukun. Baekhyun menebak jika Kyuhyun itu owner dari Jasa santet online disocial media.

 _Cklek_

Pintu kamar terbuka menunjukkan keadaan kamar didalam _Bersih_ dan _sangat rapi_ juga dapat dilihat kamar ini mengusung tema star wars dengan sebuah rak yang besar disana. _'Benar benar seperti kamar sang raja' pikir baekhyun_

 _'Kamar ini hanya memiliki 1 tempat tidur?? Lalu dimana aku akan tidur??'baekhyun tak dapat menahan rasa gelisahnya, karena pasalnya ia sering menonton drama yang menampilkan kekejaman kekejaman ibu tiri pada anak tirinya. Apakah dia juga akan berahkir seperti itu??_

"Apa masalah bagimu berbagi tempat tidur denganku?" Kyuhyun bertanya seolah tau apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Te-tentu tidak..." jujur baekhyun masih belum tau harus memanggil kyuhyun dgn sebutan apa

"Hyung..." sambung kyuhyun

"Sekarang aku hyung mu, aku bertanggung jawab atasmu _Baekhyunnie._ " air mata baekhyun mengalir setelah Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Baekhyun rindu eomma nya.

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata dipipi baekhyun "Hyung akan membiarkanmu menangis kali ini, kau harus berjanji ini adalah air mata terakhirmu" ucap kyuhyun yang membuat Baekhyun yang mulai menangis lebih keras. Kyuhyun memeluk Baekhyun erat, Kyuhyun tau pasti. Baekhyun belum terbiasa tanpa eomma nya.

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi disana, basuh wajahmu. Appa akan datang sebentar lagi, kau tentu tidak mau appa melihat mu selemah ini"Baekhyun menurut dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan langkah kecilnya.

Baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, setelah membasuh wajahnya Baekhyun sadar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun hyungnya itu benar. Baekhyun yakin Kyuhyun hyung telah lama menekan seluruh emosi dan ekspresi dalam dirinya, Kyuhyun hyung terasa sangat dingin dan hangat secara bersamaan.

Bakhyun kembali kekamar dan melihat appa nya sedang membuka koper satu persatu dibantu dengan kyuhyun hyung disebelahnya. "Appa, hyung biar aku saja yang membereskannya." ucap baekhyun tak ingin merepotkan siapa siapa.

Appa mengacak gemas surai cokelat Baekhyun "Baiklah. Ternyata uri baekhyunnie sudah beranjak dewasa, setelah ini sebaiknya Kyu membawa Baekhyunnie utk sekedar berjalan jalan disekitar komplek. Apa kyu keberatan??" tuan byun bertanya pada anak pertamanya itu.

"Baik, appa" jawab kyuhyun.

Tuan byun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kyuhyun berdua.

"Sebaiknya kita berkeliling dulu sebelum menyusun barang barangmu, setidaknya setelah berkeliling kau bisa memutuskan utk tinggal atau mungkin lari dari rumah ini. Khekekekke " terdengar kekehan kecil dari kyuhyun namun yang baekhyun tau _'Apa itu lucu?? Selera humor Kyuhyun hyung mengerikan sekali'_

Mereka berdua berkeliling dan Kyuhyun memberitahu dimana letak supermarket terdekat, Apotek, dan juga kedai makan terenak yang ada disana.

Seorang anak berbentuk tiang tiba tiba memanggil mengejutkan Baekhyun "Eoh!! Kyuhyun hyung, hyung dari mana??" tanya anak tiang itu. "Biasanya hyung bahkan tidak mau menemani Kyungie ke supermarket" tanya anak tiang itu lagi.

Kyuhyun hyung terus berjalan mengabaikan pertanyaan dari anak tiang itu dan membuat si anak tiang kesal.

"Kyu hyung~ Kau selalu menyebalkan!!" kesal si anak tiang sambil menghentakan kaki panjangnya.

Kyuhyun hyung terus menggenggam tanganku sambil berjalan "Dan kau selalu berisik bocah!!" Kyuhyun hyung menjawab kekesalan anak tadi.

"Aku punya nama hyungg!! Kenapa terus memanggilku bocahh? Aishhh!! Eoh!! Siapa bocah cantik ini? Imut sekali..."perhatian si bocah tiang itu teralihkan ke baekhyun yang tampak takut.

Bocah itu menatap Baekhyun lamat lamat dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit tak nyaman "Bocah!! jangan melihatnya begitu! Menyingkir kau!" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan bocah itu dari depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Hyung!! Kenalkan padakuu!! Sepertinya dia akan menjadi pendampingku dimasa depan hyung!!" bocah tiang berisik itu menarik narik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah biasa dengan ucapan amburadul dari si bocah "Baek, ini Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun. Usia nya sama sepertimu dan Kyungsoo"ucap kyuhyun mengawali perkenalan mereka.

Bocah tiang berisik itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum menampakkan gigi dan gusinya "Aku chanyeol, masa depanmu... Namamu siapa, wahai masa depanku??. ucapan Chanyeol membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan utk sekedar memukul kepala bocah itu.

 _Plakk_

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala belakang Chanyeol "Chanyeol, tahukah kau? Masa depanmu itu suram, jadi jangan pernah membawa bawa adikku dalam masa depanmu" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun hyung seperti peramal saja" ucap Chanyeol tidak percaya. _'Ternyata bukan aku saka yang mengira jika Kyuhyun hyung adalah ahli sihir'pikir Baekhyun._

"Aku Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun menengahi perkelahian kecil mereka.

"Ahh Baekkie mau kan jadi masa depan kakanda Chanyeol yang tampan dan gagah berani??" ucap Chanyeol si bocah tiang yang sialnya tak tau diri pula menggenggam tangan kecil Baekhyun.

 _Plakk_

Chanyeol tertabok untuk kedua kalinya

"Pergilah bocah! Pulang sana! " kesal Kyuhyun

 _'Membuat darah tinggi saja...' ucap hati kyuhyun._ Bukannya pergi Chanyeol malah menggandeng lengan Baekhyun yang bebas disebalahnya. "Rumah kita bersebelahan, jika harus pulang. Aku akan memutuskan untuk pulang dengan pujaan hatiku yang satu ini" Chanyeol menggesek gesekkan kepalanya pada pundah Baekhyun yg jauh lebih kecil darinya.

Kyuhyun tampak jengah, "Terserah kau sajalah bocah!!"

TBC

 _Review juseyo wahai kakanda dan adinda calon pendamping bias... kkkkkk_


	3. Chapt 2

_Cklek_

"oh, kalian sudah pulang" Yoona eomma menyambut kami dengan ceria didepan pintu. "Mari masuk, kita akan makan dulu. Miru sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi" lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke meja makan yang tampaknya sudah dipenuhi oleh Tuan byun yang sedang membaca koran, Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain dgn smartphone nya, dan Miru yang duduk diam sambil menggigit sendok dimulut kecilnya.

Setelah aku dan Kyuhyun hyung membasuh wajah dan tangan dikamar mandi, kami segera bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Appa lihat kalian cukup akrab, baik baiklah kalian semua. Appa sangat senang mempunyai keluarga yang indah seperti ini" ucap appa yang membuatku berfikir _'Apa selama ini keluarga kita tidak indah? apakah appa tidak senang akan kehadiran eomma saja??'_

"Kyungie, appa lihat kalian belum saling menyapa tadi. Apa kalian ada masalah??" tanya appa yang membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari smartphone nya.

Kyungsoo sedikit mencebik "Itu karena Baek selalu bersama Kyu hyung, aku bahkan tidak berkesempatan utk saling menyapa"

Appa kemudian tertawa kecil, "Ternyata uri Kyungie cemburu pada hyungnya"

Tiba tiba Kyu hyung menyela tawaan appa,

" Sudahlah appa, suara tertawa appa sangat mengganggu. Berhentilah dan mari kita makan. Miru sudah kelaparan" khas dengan mulut pedasnya.

"Kyu, itu tidak baik" ucap Yoona pada anaknya. "Minta maaf sekarang" titahnya.

"Maaf eomma Appa, tapi Kyu memang bukan anak baik" jawab Kyu hyung.

Appa hanya sedikit menyela, "Kyu hanya kelewat jujur.. Benar bukan Kyu?"

Appa langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Kyu, Baekhyun akan bersekolah disekolahmu besok. Appa harap kau bisa membantunya selama disana" kata appa.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pada appa nya.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan juga seorang dukun yang tentu menyaksikan semua itu, _pastilah Kyuhyun orangnya._

 _Setelah makan malam_

Belum juga sehari ia tinggal disini, Baekhyun sudah merindukan rumah lamanya. Rumahnya dengan banyak kenangan bersama Eomma nya. Saat ini ia sedang berbaring sambil menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang belajar dengan banyak sekali buku yang menumpuk dimeja belajarnya.

Saat ini ia hanya ingin menutup mata dan berjelajah dialam mimpi, dan melupakan sejenak apa yang terjadi.

Kyungsoo Pov

 _'Cihh percaya diri sekali anak itu, dia mengira dia akan bisa dekat bersama Kyu hyung??!! Tidak akan ku biarkan! Aku sungguh tidak menyukainya, bagaimana bisa eomma bersikap sangat baik padanya? Aku akan memastikan hari harimu disini akan lebih menyiksa dari pada neraka. Dan kau akan kembali ke rumah mu yang dulu tanpa membawa apapun!_

Drtt drttt

Giant Yeol is Calling

Mood Kyungsoo tampak lebih baik saat menerima panggilan dari Giant Yeol itu.

 _"Ne~ Chanyeolie ada apa menelpon malam malam begini? tidak takut ketahuan paman Park? hihihihi.."_

 ** _"Kyungie~ kau tidak pernah bilang akan punya adik baru!"_**

 _"A-adik baru? E-hm itu... baru saja aku akan mengatakannya. Tapi dari mana kau tau??"_

 ** _"Tadi aku berjumpa dengannya yang sedang berjalan jalan dengan Kyu hyung."_**

 _"Benarkah? Bagaimana menurutmu? Menurutku wajah nya itu sangat Menye-"_

 ** _"Sangat cantik juga manis!! Pipinya seperti gula kapas, aku sungguh sungguh ingin menggigit pipinya! Bolehkah??"_**

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka dengan respond dari Chanyeol karena biasanya dia dengan Chanyeol selalu menyukai hal yang sama dan tentu membenci hal yang sama. Ditegaskan sekali lagi, Kyungsoo benci anak itu dan seharusnya Chanyeol juga begitu! Namun setelah mendengar Chanyeol yg memuji anak itu Kyungsoo semakin membencinya!!

 _"Terserah kau sajalah!! Aku tutup!!"_

Brakkkk

Kyungsoo melempar asal benda itu, _"Apa apaan? Manis dari mana? matanya kecil seperti liliput, pipi nya sebesar bantal berjamur, warna rambutnya seperti ahjumma ahjumma, dan bibirnya itu!! Seperti kotoran Miru!! Aisshhhh!!!" Kyungsoo bertambah kesal pada Baekhyun._

 _Kyungsoo Pov end_

Chanyeol side

"Eomma! eomma, Chanyeolie punya kesayangan baru!!" Chanyeol melompat girang kearah appa dan eomma nya.

"Benarkah?? siapa itu Chan?" tanya eomma Chanyeol.

"Baekkie, namanya aslinya Baekhyun. Untuk Chanyeol namanya boleh beda kata Baekkie."Chanyeol tampak sangat senang menceritakan Baekhyun pada orangtuanya.

"Baekkie?? Tetangga sebelah mana?" tanya Appa Chanyeol.

"Iyaa appa, Baekkie adik Kyu hyung dan Kyungsoo yang baru!! Sangat imutt!! Appa jangan mengambilnya, Baekkie punya Chanyeol"

"Ya ya terserah kau saja Yeol..." Appa nya tampak geli mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Appa kira kau menyukai Kyungie?" tanya appa Park.

"Heung...itu" Chanyeol tampak menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

"Yeol suka Kyungie, Kyungie kecil jadi Yeol harus menjaga Kyungie. Kyungie adik Yeol appa..."jawab Chanyeol

"Hmm... Kyungie adik Yeol. Baekkie??" appa Park terus bertanya.

"Sudah sudah yeobo. Kau mengajarkan Chanyeol yang tidak tidak" Nyonya Park mencubit lengan suaminya. "Besok, bawa Baekkie kesini. Eomma akan memasak yang banyak buat Baekkie" ucap eomma Park.

"Ne eomma!! Yeol mau menelpon Kyungie dulu" Chanyeol berlari ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol side end

 _skip scene_

Matahari mulai menunjukkan warnanya, kicau burung saling bersahutan untuk memulai hari yang baru. Embun pagi tampak menetes dari daun daun segar dipepohonan.

 ** _Plakkk!!_**

Baekhyun mengerang tanpa menatap kearah Kyuhyun "Arghhh!!"

 _"Kau..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap kearah tubuh Baekhyun_ _yang terbaring dihadapannya._

 **TBC**

 _Ayee ane apdet dihari menuju lebaran, ditemani tetesan hujan, disertai bebauan pandan, sambil bermimpi diawan awan, diselingi makan beras ketan barengan sama mantan ToT /nangis nyecer/_

 _Maaf kalo kependekan.. /peace/_

 _mau nanya nih..._

 _Kalo dilapak sini berapa maks word nya?_

 _kok saya nya udh ngetik sampe 2k lebih_ _trus mandek gitu?_ _Jadinya harus ane potong dah, kan sayang... T.T Harusnya panjang tadi._

 _susah juga buat konfliknya kalo ngga panjang yekan? tapi dichapt ini masih belum muncul konflik nya hehe..._

 _Apa emg segitu maks nya?_

 _Atau emang akun ane aja yang agak error?_ _Maap banyak tanya hehe_

 _Baru buka lapak soalnya.._.

 _Sebelumnya saya dan keluarga besar mengucapkan '_ _Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin Mohon maaf Lahir dan batin'_

 _Review juseyo, apapun itu sangat berpengaruh pada fast atau slow update nya Hehe._

See u next chapt.. _Alafyu all_

..

.

.

.

 _Thanks to :_

[ byunlovely, chochosnow, IrrenKim]


	4. Chapt 3

Plakk

Baekhyun mengerang tanpa menatap kearah Kyuhyun "Arghhh!!"

 _Belum sadar lebih tepatnya_

"Kau..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap kearah tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring dihadapannya.

Plakk

 _kyuhyun kembali memukul kepala Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya._

Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun secara brutal, "Eunghhh... Ada apa Kyu hyung?" Baekhyun sudah bangun, tapi jiwa nya masih tercecer diantara dunia nyata dan alam mimpi.

Baekhyun melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah rapi dan sepertinya sudah siap untuk berangkat, "Eoh, Kyu hyung sudah rapi saja. Ini pukul berapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun, "Cepatlah bersiap, atau kutendang kau kekamar mandi" bisik Kyuhyun. Baekhyun mengira itu hanya sebuah gertakan saja malah membungkus tubuhnya dalam selimut.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada, "Oh, kau mau tau cara kerjaku ternyata..." Kyuhyun berdiri disamping ranjang yang sangat besar itu dan naik ke atas ranjang yang masih berisi baekhyun yang masih tergulung selimut.

Kyuhyun mendorong Baekhyun dengan kaki jahatnya, 'Jduakk!!' begitu kira kira bunyinya

Kyuhyun melihat reaksi Baekhyun, "Belum mau bangun juga ternyata..." Kyuhyun kembali menggunakan kaki jahatnya untuk mengguling gulingkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun sampai ke depan kamar mandi.

Dan baekhyun, belum mau bangkit juga. Kyuhyun yang jengah pun mengangkat Baekhyun dan langsung menyemplungkannya ke bathup yang berisi air dingin, "Arghhh!!! Hyung!! Kau mendribble ku sampai sini?!! Itu sangat kejam!!" tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan ocehan Baekhyun, "Siap dalam 7 menit, tak ada sanggahan" kata Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari kamar mandi.

 _"Dasar hyung titisan iblis!!" umpat Baekhyun dalam hati._

"Aku tau apa yg kau pikirkan Baek, dan sebaiknya kau hentikan ocehan sialanmu dan Cepatlah bersiap!!"teriak Kyuhyun.

"Astaga!!" Baekhyun terkejut.

 _Baekhyun sampai lupa, Kyuhyun itu dukun santet_ _yang suka baca pikiran orang._

Baekhyun siap dalam 7 menit yang diberikan Kyuhyun, Baekhyun kembali kekamar namun tidak mendapati Kyuhyun.

Tok Tok

"Baekhyunnie, apa kau sudah siap? Ayo kita turun dan sarapan pagi sebelum berangkat, kami semua menunggumu" seseorang didepan pintu itu memanggil Baekhyun.

"B-Baiklah eomma, Baek akan turun sekarang.." Baekhyun masih sedikit canggung untuk memanggil Yoona Yoona itu dengan sebutan eomma. Namun masih ada keraguan dari Baekhyun akan kelanjutan hidupnya disini,

 _Apakah hidupnya akan berakhir sama seperti Cinderella? atau drama yang sering ia tonton itu? Dimana ibu tiri selalu berpura pura baik dihadapan appa nya dan akan berubah jahat saat appa nya tidak ada dirumah._

Entahlah Baek, hanya author yang tau... Pasrahkan saja hidupmu pada author gila ini.

"Baek, appa sudah mendaftarkanmu disekolah. Cari saja ruang kepala sekolah dan dia akan memberitahu dimana kelasmu" Tuan byun memberitahu Baekhyun yg sudah bersiap keluar dari mobil.

"Aku akan mengantarmu Baek..."Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya sedikit curiga pada Kyungsoo "Oh..Baiklah" jawab Baekhyun. Kyuhyun dan adik adiknya keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Baekki!!/Chan!!" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berteriak bersamaan.

"oh hai Kyungie, annyeong Kyu hyung"Chanyeol menyapa Kyuhyun sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya bosan.

"Yak!! Chan!! Kau jahat sekali eoh, seharusnya aku yang kau sapa terlebih dahulu" Kyungsoo menarik Chanyeol, ingin memukul kepalanya sepertinya. Mereka terus berdebat tanpa menyadari lagi kehadiran Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap singkat mereka dan mengajak Baekhyun masuk, "Baek, kelas hyung ada dilantai 3 lorong pertama sebelah kiri. Tapi sebaiknya kau tak usah naik kesana, tubuhmu yang kecil akan menyulitkanmu. Hyung tak mau kau malah jatuh nantinya, menyusahkan. Apa kau dengar??" Baekhyun mengangguk saja menerima kata kata hyungnya yang sedikit pedas.

Selama berjalan dilorong ini, Baekhyun mendengar banyak teriakan teriakan menakutkan seperti,

 _"Lihat!! Kyuhyun membawa adik kecil!! anak siapa itu??!!"_

 _"Menggemaskan!! aku akan membawa anak itu pulang kerumah!!"_

 _"Kesini adik manis!! ayo bermain dengan noona!!"_

 _"Adik kecilnya imut sekali!! Aku jadi ingin mencium orang yang disebelahnya!!"_

Baekhyun melihat ke arah hyungnya yang nampak tenang, mungkin saja adik kecil yang dimaksud noona noona seram itu bukan dia. Baekhyun tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah noona noona itu. _Berurusan dengan wanita itu sangat mengerikan_ , _wanita selalu kanan.' Women always right'_

Mereka sampai diruang kepsek yang sepertinya lebih ramai dari biasanya, "Oh, Kyu inikah adik kecil yang appamu bilang?" tanya kepsek yang kebetulan melihat mereka.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun singkat, padat dan jelas. "Baiklah Kyu, kau boleh pergi ke kelasmu. Biarkan Jessica Saem yang mengantar Baekhyun ke kelasnya" kata kepsek pada Kyuhyun.

Seorang wanita cantik yang akan menjadi wali kelas Baekhyun gemas melihat anak didik barunya, "Manis sekali...kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas dan menyapa teman teman barumu.." ajak Jessica saem.

Kelas masih dalam keadaan bising bin rusuh saat Jessica saem datang bersama Baekhyun, bisa dilihat Chanyeol masih berceloteh pada Kyungsoo tentang ' _Kemana Kyu hyung membawa Baekki, Kyu hyung itu perlu diwaspadai, sepertinya ia titisan iblis'_ dan tampak nya Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjitak kepala si tiang yang bodoh itu.

Kelas menjadi hening ketika mereka menyadari Jessica saem membawa seorang anak, "Anak anak, kita akan memiliki teman baru hari ini. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu..." kata Jessica saem pada Baekhyun.

"Annyeong, nae ireumeun Byun Baekhyun imnida"kelas menjadi riuh setelah Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas.

Mereka sibuk berbisik, "kenapa marga Kyungsoo sama dengan marga anak baru itu?"

Jessica saem menengahi bisik bisik tersebut, " Sudah..sudah. Jika kalian penasaran, tanya saja langsung pada yang bersangkutan. Tak usah berbisik bisik tetangga begitu"

"Ne saem!!"jawab anak anak lain. "Baiklah Baek, silahkan duduk disebelah sehun. Sehun tolong angkat tanganmu.." seorang anak berkulit putih pucat tampak mengangkat tangannya.

Baekhyun menghampiri tempat duduknya, ternyata ia berada sekelas dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Ia duduk diujung kelas sebelah kiri paling belakang, tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie annyeong!! Namaku sehun, senang bisa bersebelahan denganmu. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik selamanya." sehun memperkenalkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang yang hampir mengoyak bibirnya.

 _'Selamanya?' pikir baekhyun_.

"Ne. Aku harap juga begitu sehun-ssi" balas baekhyun.

"Ah.. Panggil jangan gunakan suffix itu padaku, tidak keren..." kata sehun.

"Baiklah sehun ah, sepertinya kau benar. Itu tidak keren"Baekhyun menyetujui ucapan Sehun. Mereka tampak cepat akrab satu sama lain, Chanyeol ingin sekali mengobrol dengan baekhyun. Namun ia sadar, ini masih jam belajar. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang untuk menyambut Baekhyun saat waktu istirahat tiba.

"Baekkie!! Kita sekelas!! Yuhuuu!!"Chanyeol bahkan memeluk Baekhyun tiba tiba dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari Sehun yang dan tatapan benci dari Kyungsoo tentu saja.

"Chanyeol ah.." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Akuh thidakhh bishaa brhnafasshh!!" Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukannya begitu tau Baekhyun tak bisa bernafas. Bukannya Baekhyung menolak pelukan Chanyeol, dipeluk cogan kan leh ugha. Tapi sepertinya pelukan Chanyeol itu menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang ada sehingga kemungkinan bisa meremukkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Mianhae Baekkie, kanda tidak sadar, kebahagiaan kanda begitu besar saat ini" Baekhyun ingin ketawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang mulai gak jelas, mungkin karena ia lapar. Baekhyun jadi ingin memberinya nasi bungkus, tapi sayang beribu sayang. Baekhyun sedang tidak memiliki nasi bungkus sekarang.

 _Kyungsoo terdiam._

 _Sehun mulai mengantuk melihat drama ini._

 _Kyuhyun kemana?_

 _Yah dikelasnya lah._

Hatchimm!!!

"Aku merasa ada yang membicarakanku ditempat lain" otak dukun Kyuhyun memindai tajam.

 _Oke kita ketahuan Kyuhyun._

Setelah kejadian pelukan maut itu, Chanyeol semakin menempel saja dengan Baekhyun, "Baek! Kanda baru ingat ini... Hal penting!! Hal penting!!" teriak Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun yang didepannya ada Sehun juga Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merasa budek sejenak sebelum bertanya perihal teriakan Chanyeol tadi, "Hal penting apa _kand- eh.._ Yeol" _Baekhyun hampir saja keceplosan manggil Chanyeol kakanda sayang._

"Eomma ku bilang _'Ajak Baekkie ke rumah, eomma akan memasak banyak untuk Baekkie' "_ ucap chanyeol meperagakan setiap kata yang eomma nya ucapkan.

Sehun jijik melihat makhluk Tuhan satu ini, Kyu menatap Chanyeol dengan malas dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Sangat lebar malah hampir mengoyak bibirnya.

"Benarkah?!! Baiklahh kita pergi kerumah Chanyeol pulang sekolah!!"ajak Baekhyun kegirangan.

Chanyeol senang melihatnya, melihat baekhyun tersenyum gembira sampai hampir terkoyak bibirnya karena ajakannya.

Chanyeol merasa sudah pantas menjadi kakanda yang baik bagi Baekhyun nya kelak.

"Apa aku boleh ikut??" tanya Sehun dengan tampang horror. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Hmm... Boleh lah boleh akan kusiapkan satu tempat untukmu. Karna kau tampan dan keren!! Sama sepertiku!! kita bisa membuat duo!!" Chanyeol makin lama makin gila pikir Kyungsoo.

 **Tbc**

 _Hayohhh banyak yg nebak Kyu nya jadi jahat... wkwkwkw_

 _Thanks bagi yg udh ngikutin ini cerita aneh bin gaje... Review Juseyoo_

 _Thanks to_

[ chochosnow, byunlovely, ParkRin Hyun-Uchiha, Beefvker]

Alafyu all


	5. Chapt 4

Kringgggg!!!!

Bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda tibanya jam yang paling dinanti oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi disekolah.

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, ditambah Sehun sedang berdiri didepan gerbang menunggu Kyuhyun untuk pulang bersama. Chanyeol berdiri sambil senyum senyum genit, Baek nyengir aja sambil ngeliatin Chanyeol, Kyungsoo ngeliatin Baekhyun yang sedang ngeliatin Chanyeol, dan Sehun yang berdiri normal. Tentu saja, hanya Sehun yg akalnya sehat disini.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dan menghampiri mereka semua, "Kenapa ramai sekali? Seperti akan tawuran saja" tanya nya.

Kyuhyun bego

Anak SD sakit jiwa ditanyai tentang tawuran

Semua pada penasaran, "Hyung tawuran itu apa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kenapa harus ramai?" tanya sehun. "Haruskah kita tawuran?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Hyung tidak usah jelaskan. Aku pusing belajar terus" kata Kyungsoo.

Kyuhyun menepok jidat dia tak seharusnya mengenalkan anak anak polos ini tentang sesuatu seperti itu, dia mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan saja. Mencoba lari dari hatingaan anak anak sakit jiwa, "Hyung mau beli es krim ahjussi tampan, siapa mau ikut??" tanya Kyuhyun.

"AKUUU!!!" Mereka sesempak (?) eh serempak menjawab penuh nafsu yang berkobar.

Sesampainya dikedai es ahjussi tampan, mereka semua memakan es krim dengan diam.

Krincing krincing

Pintu kedai terbuka, menampakkan makhluk hitam jenaka dengan akurasi ketampanan tiada banding dengan ahjussi ahjussi penjual eskrim.

"Eoh... Jongin ah. Kau sudah pulang, ayo makan dulu didalam" ucap bibi cantik yg menemani ahjussi tampan berjualan eskrim dikedai mereka.

 _'Oh ternyata itu anak ahjussi tampan' kata kyungsoo dalam hati._

"Hyung ke toilet dulu sebentar, jangan kemana mana. Tunggu disini saja" dan diangguki oleh semuanya.

Semuanya diam menikmati eskrim sebelum suara sesat menyela.

"Aku ada ide!!" Chanyeol nyeletuk sambil menjilat jilat bibirnya.

Tak ada satupun yang rela menjawab.

"Ayo kita buat Kyuhyun hyung kebingungan, Ayo pergi kerumahku!!" ajak Chanyeol pada teman teman lainnya.

Semua diam menatap Chanyeol namun akhirnya mereka mengikuti ajakan sesatnya untuk memberi pelajaran Kyuhyun hyung agar tidak semena mena kepada anak yg lebih kecil seperti mereka ini.

Kyungsoo mengingat ngingat apa saja kejahatan Kyuhyun hyung yg pernah dialaminya dan mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol.

Sehun juga ingat dia sering dibully, diancam, dan dijadikan budak oleh Kyuhyun karna ketahuan membolos dulu sekali.

Baekhyun tak mau sendirian disini menunggu Kyuhyun hyung jadi ikut saja, lagipula dia diajak eomma Chanyeol untuk datang.

Rencana Chanyeol berhasil.

Kyuhyun keluar tidak menemukan berandal berandal kecil disudut sana.

 _Tapi_ _Sungguh_

 _Dia tidak panik_

 _Dia bahkan sudah tau mereka akan kemana._

 _Ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka meragukan otak dukun Kyuhyun._

"Kyu, adik adikmu keluar sambil mengendap ngendap tadi. Lucu sekali, ahjussi bahkan merekam nya" ucap ahjussi sambil menunjukkan video yg ada dismartphone nya, bahkan bibi cantik juga ikut tertawa.

 _Berhati hatilah kalian berandalan kecil, Kyuhyun menyeringai._

Asdfghjkl

"Kyung... Apa Kyuhyun hyung suka marah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eoh... Dia tidak hidup jika tak marah" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana ini?? Kyu hyung pasti akan memarahi kita nanti" Baek takut dimarahi oleh Kyu hyung, membayangkan wajah datar itu mengomel padanya.

"Aku bisa langsung masuk kamar, kunci pintu, menunggu eomma dan appa pulang" jawab Kyungsoo mantap dengan strategi pertahanannya.

"A-apa?? Lalu aku bagaimana?"tanya Baekhyun

"Tidak tau, juga tidak peduli... Kau akan habis olehnya" Kyungsoo semakin menakut nakuti.

"Aku punya cerita" sela Sehun.

"Tidak usah cerita, ceritamu pasti aneh" kata Kyungsoo.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menjawab " Kekejaman Kyuhyun hyung padaku". Kyungsoo senang dengan topiknya, sengaja utk menakuti baekhyun

"Lanjutkan hun... aku bersemangat kali ini"

Sehun memulai ceritanya, " Dulu itu, aku pernah terlambat masuk sekolah. Daripada dihukum saem akan lebih baik jika aku bersembunyi dikantin belakang"

"Lalu aku ketahuan" lanjut sehun.

"Mampuss!!" jerit Chanyeol sambil menarik rambut nya sendiri. "Mengerikan!!" respon Kyungsoo.

"Lalu Kyuhyun hyung menjadikanku budaknya selama setengah semester" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau mau saja??" tanya Baek. "Benar juga, kenapa kau mau??" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku diancam akan diadukan ke saem, wali kelas, kepsek, dan orangtuaku" dengan lemas dia menjawab.

"Hiiii Mengerikan sekaliii hyung kalian ini!!!" Chanyeol mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Glek

 _Baekhyun menelan ludah._

Sesaat kemudian Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah seram dicampur sengsara.

 _"Tamatlah riwayat mu Baek..." ucapnya._

"Anak anak ayo makan, eomma sudah memasak banyak makanan untuk kalian"eomma chanyeol berteriak dari bawah.

"Ne eomma kami akan turun" jawab Chanyeol.

Eomma melihat Baekhyun yang sedang makan, "Baekie imut sekali saat sedang makan" tawanya sambil mengangsurkan lagi daging asap kepada baekhyun yg masih mengunyah.

"Kyungsoo ah juga harus banyak makan, agar mengejar keterlambatan tumbuh tinggi kalian" eomma Chanyeol terlihat senang bisa makan bersama dengan teman teman Chanyeol.

"Ne eomma" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Baek kenapa tidak memakan kacang nya?" tanya sehun yang sedaritadi melihat kacang yg bahkan tak disentuh oleh baekhyun.

"Eoh.. Apa kacangnya tidak enak?" tanya eomma Chanyeol.

"Bu-Bukan begitu eomma~ Baek alergi kacang kacangan. Tidak boleh makan kacang kata eomma dan appa" Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Oh begitu... maafkan eomma ne. Eomma tidak tau" ucap eomma Chanyeol. "Ehh tidak apa apa eomma.." baekhyun membalas sambil tersenyum.

"Ohh.. ada orang yg alergi kacang? Kacang kan enak... " tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjawab malas, "Ada.. Aku salah satunya"

Chanyeol bertanya lagi "Kenapa bisa alergi??" Baekhyun menjawab lagi , "Mana ku tau..." Chanyeol bertanya lagi " Kau kan salah satunya.." Baekhyun menjawab asal " Karna belum menemukan pendamping hidupku" Chanyeol makin getol bertanya " Kalau begitu sekarang baekkie tidak aakan alergi lagi.."

Baekhyun bingung " Ha?? Knp begitu?". Chanyeol berkata " Karna baekkie telah menemukan pendamping hidup sekarang.."

"Siapa??" tanya Kyungsoo

"Siapa??" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo yg ditanya lagi oleh sehun.

"Dimana??" Ini pertanyaan eomma nya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan lantang,

"Aku... Kakanda Park Chanyeol pangeran tertampan dikompleks ini telah siap menjadi pendamping hidupmu."

 _'Itu baru anak eomma' ujar eomma Chanyeol bangga._

Kyungsoo yg sedang minum jadi ingin pipis tiba tiba.

Sehun yang sedang makan kacang malah memasukkan kacang ke hidung nya.

Baekhyun pura pura gak dengar tapi hatinya sangat senang.

Eomma Chanyeol sudah merekam utk kenang kenangan.

Asdfghjkl..

"Baek aku doakan kau agar selamat ditangan Kyu hyung sampai nanti malam" ucap Kyungsoo yg ngacir duluan masuk ke dalam kamar.

 _'Teganya kyung~~' rapal Baekhyun sekarang._

Cklek

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, mengintip sedikit apakah Kyu hyung nya ada didalam sana. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun disana ditempat biasanya. Kepala bertumpu pada tangan nya yg berada diatas meja.

 _'Kyu hyung tidur??'_

Baekhyun mendekati Kyuhyun sambil menggoncangkan nya sedikit, "Kyu hyung.. Sudah makan??" Baekhyun sedikit khawatir akan hyungnya.

Menggoncangnya sekali

Dua kali..

Kali ini lebih kuat...

Mendorong Kyuhyun agar bangun...

Brak..

 _Kyuhyun jatuh_

 _Masih dlm keadaan tak sadar._

 _Baekhyun takut, Kyu hyungnya mati muda._

 _Bisa gawat ini!!_

 _ilmu sihir Kyu hyung pasti akan menurun padanya._

"HYUNGGG!!!" teriak baekhyun melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh.

Tbc

Ps. Author awalnya mau buat eni ep ep Sad gitu atau angst tapi ngapa kok jatohnya malah jadi ngakak yekan. Kata temen sih author ga cocok buat ep ep sedih T.T

Jadi author buat eni ep ep beda dari niat awal /Author sungkem/

P.s.s Thx buat review kalian semuaahhh alafyu all


End file.
